The invention relates to packaging for displaying, storing and shipping recordable media items, including CDs, DVDs, software, electronically-stored photos on, for example CDs, and the like.
CDs are typically packaged in jewel cases. Jewel cases are usually made of rigid plastic. A jewel case typically has a spine which allows information concerning the CD contained inside it to be displayed when the case and its contents are stored, or displayed on retail shelves. Ordinarily, multiple CDs are shipped in their jewel cases in a larger shipping box which protects the jewel cases during shipping. Jewel cases are often much larger and heavier (i.e., bulkier) than the CDs held within them. In addition, jewel cases tend to cost more than they should because they tend to be oversized. Disadvantages of jewel cases are that they take up significantly more retail shelf space than necessary, use of a shipping box is preferred to minimize breakage during shipping, and they tend to cost more to ship than they should because they are bulkier than they need to be.
DVDs are ordinarily packaged in cases typically made out of vinyl or other relatively soft plastic and/or paperboard cases. Like jewel cases, DVD cases are ordinarily much larger and heavier (i.e., bulkier) than the DVDs held within them. Thus, disadvantages of DVD cases, like jewel cases, is that they take up significantly more retail shelf space than necessary, and they tend to cost more to ship than they should because they are bulkier than necessary.
Software is ordinarily packaged in flat sleeves. Accompanying software manuals are typically packaged with the sleeves in a larger, outer box with added packaging materials. Software boxes containing the sleeve and manual are preferably shipped in larger shipping boxes to avoid damage. Disadvantages of software boxes, as with jewel and DVD cases, is that they typically take up significantly more retail shelf space than necessary, and tend to be costly to ship.
Photographs are ordinarily packaged in envelope-type pouches. Electronically-stored photographs, electronically-stored on for example CDs, diskettes and cards containing electronically stored photographs are stored in the envelope-type pouches with the photographs. Disadvantages of envelope-type pouches typically do not provide sufficient protection for shipping, and do not provide display.
Display packaging is available which can be used to display one or more media items, such as CDs, DVDs, software disks, and the like. One type of display packaging is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,641,063, 6,059,101, 5,901,844, 5,901,843, which are hereby incorporated by reference. Such packaging is usually constructed from heavyweight paper. This packaging tends to be smaller and lighter than jewel and DVD cases, and software boxes. In addition, since such packaging is typically constructed of heavyweight paper, it tends to be unbreakable, unlike jewel cases.
Such display packaging may be constructed with a pocket for inserting the CD, DVD, software disk or the like which has an edge, the upper portion of which is generally linear, be it generally horizontal or slanted or angled, or generally linear with a notch in the center thereof. The lower portion of the edge, which forms the bottom of the pocket, is generally in the shape of a sector of a circle so as to conform to the shape of the bottom portion of the CD, DVD, or software disk placed therein. The lower portion tends to hold the CD, DVD or software disk placed therein from its bottom. The lower portion can also have embossments to further aid in holding the CD, DVD or software disk placed therein from its bottom. Typically the CD, DVD, or software disk is not held from its top. The pocket typically does not open very widely or is difficult to open very widely, and tends not to allow for easy or automatic insertion of CDs, DVDs, software disks and/or the like.
In addition, this packaging typically does not have a spine. It also does not typically have an elongate member such that it can enfold the package, provide added advertising space for retail display advertising, and provide added protection during shipping. Moreover, display packaging tends to be capable of holding and displaying CDs, DVDs, software disks and the like, but not bulkier items, such as software manuals, multiple CDs or DVDs, or photographs, due to space and construction limitations.
Thus, disadvantages of this display packaging include that, when stored or displayed on retail shelves, information concerning the content of the packaging typically cannot be viewed by or is not visible to customers because this packaging typically does not have a spine. Another disadvantage is that CDs, DVDs, software disks and the like typically cannot be easily inserted, whether by hand or by automated equipment, into the pocket. A further disadvantage is that such display packaging also tends to require additional packaging when shipped to avoid damage to its contents. Moreover, this display packaging does not allow software manuals, photographs, or other bulkier items to be shipped with the CD, DVD, software disks and the like.
A further disadvantage of jewel cases and prior art display packaging typically require unduly complex automated processes for their assembly or to insert the CD, DVD, software disk and the like therein. DVD cases and software boxes typically require hand assembly because they are usually constructed from multiple pieces and/or are of such a design that the DVDs or disks, manuals and other packaging material cannot be easily or automatically inserted in the package.
What is desired, therefore, is a packaging system for CDs, DVDs, software and the like (xe2x80x9cmedia itemxe2x80x9d) that can be used to display media items, yet which takes up relatively little retail shelf space, is relatively light weight and durable, and which allows information concerning the contents of the system to be viewed when the system is stored on retail shelf space or is otherwise stored. What is also desired is a display packaging system that is relatively small, light weight and durable, yet which provides added protection during shipping. What is still further desired is a display packaging system that is relatively small, light weight and durable, yet which allows the media item to be inserted relatively easily either manually or using relatively simple automated equipment. Further desired is a display packaging system that is relatively small, light weight and durable, yet one in which bulky items, such as software manuals, photographs, pamphlets, and the like, can be packaged.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a packaging system which can display media items stored inside, yet which takes up relatively little retail shelf space, is durable and allows information to be displayed thereon, which is visible, when the packaging system is stored on a retail shelf.
Another object of the invention to provide a display packaging system which takes up relatively little retail shelf space, is relatively small and light weight, yet is durable, and provides added protection during shipping.
A further object of the invention is to provide a display packaging system which takes up relatively little retail shelf space, is relatively small and light weight, yet is durable, and allows for relatively easy insertion of the media items using, for example, relatively simple automated assembly equipment.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a display packaging system which takes up relatively little retail shelf space, is relatively small and light weight, yet is durable, and allows bulky manuals, photographs, pamphlets, and the like to be packaged with the CDs, DVDs, software disks and the like packaged therein.
Other objects of the invention will be obvious and may in part appear hereinafter.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention are achieved by providing a packaging system for media items (e.g., CDs, DVDs, software disks and the like), which includes a base having upper and lower panels with outer and inner ends, the inner ends having central portions. The panels are hingedly connected together along their respective outer and inner ends. The central portions of the inner ends are spaced apart from each other to define therebetween an elongate slot. The packaging system also includes an upright body connected to the base and extending upwardly therefrom through the slot. The body has a plurality of opposing panels which defines a pocket having a shape such that it is capable of receiving and holding the media item. The system also has an elongate member connected to the base with a construction such that the elongate member is capable of enfolding the base, and has a face which provides added stiffness and durability. The base and upright body have a construction such that the base is capable of encompassing the upright body, and is capable of resting on a generally flat surface thereby supporting and displaying the upright body, yet the outer panel ends are capable of moving below the upright body while displaying the upright body.
Preferably, the packaging system also has a spine. More preferably, the elongate member has two panels and the spine is hingedly connected between the elongate member panels such that the spine is adjacent to the inner ends of the base when the base is collapsed and the elongate member enfolds the base. Even more preferably, the packaging system also has a pouch which is connected to the elongate member such that the pouch is capable of enfolding over the base. It is also desirable to have the pocket which has a lower opening that has a nonlinear shape, and even more preferably the pocket edge has opposing ends which terminate in holes.